1919fandomcom-20200213-history
ArisaKisa
ArisaKisa (aka Rissy, Kisa, Rissa, Wissa) joined Gaia on January 29, 2005, also making an account for her sister, VampireLynn, the same day. She's been a regular as well as lurker of several forums, including the Gaia Community Discussion, Profile Discussion, Mini Shops, Lifestyle main forum along with subforums Fashion & Style and Food & Drink. She's had a few periods of extended inactivity on Gaia. She lives in Colorado, works at a Quiznos and is in a relationship with her best furendo and fellow 19er, Stellar Phoenix. She's currently contemplating moving and entering into online college along with Stellar Phoenix and The Twisted Truth. :'''Warning: '''Typos and grammar mistakes are abundant. Timeline 2005 ArisaKisa spent most of her time bumping and filling out lame surveys (question by question) in the Chatterbox for gold and pink links (the latter which she refreshed every two seconds for; It's amazing she wasn't B&). She had 0 friends on Gaia and had only a vague idea of Arisa as a character. She even wrote a short blog on how Arisa arrived on Gaia, though ArisaKisa does not consider it completely canon. Gaia wasn't a serious past time, and ArisaKisa was still spending much time in the mysterious IRL. She stopped logging in sometime in the summer most likely. 2006 ArisaKisa spent most of 2006 still in the realms of IRL. In December, something possessed her to log back onto Gaia (probably family issues). She returned to the Zurg plot, which she ended up following very intently-depsite not being a prominent onlooker of the plot. ArisaKisa's character Arisa Kisakra began developing much more, becoming a huge admirer of the Zurg 02. She met her friends Kurona and Catzandbirdz during this time and enjoyed much green tea/coffee while hoping for peace. She wasn't quite sure what rp was at this point, but she spent most of her time doing it. She also met her friends `R a i n e, Cherry Springer, The Twisted Truth, Kivi and probably a few others in The Watermeat Movement (TWMM). 2007 In 2007, ArisaKisa was becoming more interested in rping and Arisa Kisakra was becoming more of a solid character. Arisa the character became a part of the Calamity plot, which she loved and had lots of fun with. She became a regular of the GCD that year and took pride in being somewhat known there. Her activity in towns increased, along with becoming more trusting and outgoing with people online. She met a slew of people in 1919 and ended sticking around, despite all the "1919 is going to be dead now ;D;". She probably hated Goph this year, probably swore for the first time and more than likely learned the meaning of such things as "pink socks". She met Stellar Phoenix this year and was tortured by many (MegamanPsy and AhiruArisu in particular) to just admit to having feelings for him. IRL she graduated from high school early that year, got a job over the summer and enrolled into a community college in the fall. 2008 Arisa as a character has gone through a lot of changes at this point. Activity in the GCD decreased a lot this year. She mustered up the bravery to ask her best friend Stellar Phoenix "out", after lots of speculation that they were already together anyways. She ended up dropping out of college this year. She spent a lot of time getting to know everyone in 1919 more, too. Early on in the year, her main account along with all of her rp mules were banned. Her main was returned a few months after. 2009 So far, she's stopped spending so much on Gaia, brought up touchy subjects with her mom, and has continued to work. She's pretty much stopped rping, but who knows what the year will bring. Behind the Avatar ArisaKisa is a failure at life and is currently working in food services. She's dating the awesome Stellar Phoenix. She's a blonde inside, and now out. She is a self proclaimed typo queen.